


Tessellate

by Kiovi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela and Moira are broken up but still best friends, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Sombra Booty Appreciation, Sombra is a Brat, There's a smidge of weed and alcohol use in this just FYI, Threesome - F/F/F, What's new, angela is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiovi/pseuds/Kiovi
Summary: Angela calls up Moira, seeking a night alone with her, but Moira has something else to offer...





	Tessellate

**Author's Note:**

> Moicy is my life, and Sombra is my wife. Thus, this OT3 fic of questionable taste was born!
> 
> Thanks @I_am_a_Lover_not_a_Hater for encouraging this! And to my actual wife @afracturedthought for entertaining my unhinged ideas.
> 
> __________

Angela worried her lip between her teeth, and stared at her phone. The numbers on the lighted screen silently glared back, taunting her. The time change at the top right corner brought her to the realization that she had been sitting in her parked car, staring at the little green “call” symbol for eight. damn. minutes. now. She groaned, and threw her head back against the headrest. 

_Come on, Angela! You can do this! What’s so hard about calling up your brilliant, insufferable, but ridiculously gorgeous ex-girlfriend for a casual hook-up? It’s not like you haven’t done this countless times before..._

She took a deep breath, and sighed heavily as she hunched forward to rest her forehead on the steering wheel, and finally pressed “call”. The phone rang once. Twice. The line picked up in the middle of the third ring, followed by some rustling, a breathy shuffle, and eventually, “Angie...” that silky, familiar voice that made her heart convulse, “What’s the occasion?” 

Angela sat up and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, “Hey...” She tried to swallow, but her mouth was suddenly dry. She cleared her throat, and picked at the hem of her skirt, “I, uh... I’m in town for the night on business, and wanted to see if maybe I could... come over?" 

Silence followed for several seconds. Angela was about to check if the call had been dropped when Moira responded, “You know you’re always welcome. Anytime. However... _Now_ isn’t exactly a good time.” 

“Oh... I’m sorry. Are you busy? Late night at work again?” Of course Moira was probably busy. She and Angela were both hopeless workaholics after all. That would never change. 

“I have a guest over for the evening.” 

Angela bit her lip. _A guest?!_ Moira hardly _ever_ had company over, unless... _Shit!_ Why should she care? It wasn’t like she and Moira were exclusive. Hell, they barely even contacted each other outside of their sporadic flings. It was best to just leave it at that. No strings attached. No getting too close at the risk of hurting each other again... 

“I see... It’s fine,” Angela released the skirt clenched in her fist, and leaned against the car door, pressing her cheek to the cold window. She peered out into the foggy, rain-soaked night, and watched the moon lazily drift out of sight behind the lingering storm clouds, “Sorry to bother you.” 

“Ange...” Moira lowered her voice, “You can still come over if you’d like. You’re more than welcome to join us... My bed is quite spacious, you know.” Angela could hear that stupid smirk in her voice. 

“You can’t be serious.” Angela voiced, unamused. 

Moira chuckled, “Oh, I’m _absolutely_ serious. I wouldn’t want to miss a chance to catch up with you while you’re in town. And I assure you that my guest doesn’t mind. In fact, I believe you would find her to be rather... accommodating. I’ll make sure she’s on her best behavior for you,” Angela’s head spun with a flood of thoughts. Moira continued before she could protest, all hint of joking gone, “You don’t have to make a decision right away, but if you decide to stop by, I’ll see you in an hour. Okay?” 

Angela glanced across the street at Moira’s residence. The porch light flicked on, and her heart pounded in her throat. “Okay.” she whispered, and ended the call. 

__________

Angela wasn’t sure what ultimately prompted her to show up on Moira’s doorstep an hour later. A cocktail of curiosity, desperation, and a tinge of jealousy perhaps. The flask of vodka that she knocked back in the car after the call certainly didn’t assist in talking her out of it. Despite how the evening’s events would turn out, she at least wanted to see her best friend again before another painfully long period of absence. Angela took a deep breath to calm herself, and gently tapped the doorframe. 

The door cracked open almost immediately, and Angela was met with a dazzling smile. “Greetings! You came.” Moira, looking dapper as ever, opened the door wider, and stepped aside to usher Angela inside. Angela kicked off her boots, and left them by the door next to a pair of purple high-top sneakers that were definitely too small to belong to the Irish woman. Moira took her coat, and tucked it away in the hall closet before turning to wrap the blonde in a warm embrace. Angela sighed and melted into the hug, burying her face into Moira’s shirt, and breathing in the familiar scent of her cologne. 

“It’s good to see you.” Angela pulled away, and smiled warmly up at her. 

Moira ran a hand through her hair and flashed her a crooked grin,“You, too. Would you like a drink?” Moira leaned in close, and inhaled, “Maybe something to chase that vodka?” Angela blushed, and shifted her eyes to the floor as Moira chuckled and led her down the hall with a hand pressed to the small of Angela’s back. 

“Water is fine.” Angela noticed the scent of marijuana growing stronger as they made their way to the smoky living room. The room was illuminated by the soft electric glow of several monitors and holo screens scattered throughout. Angela saw a Latina lying flat on the couch with her knees hooked over an armrest, wearing only panties, and one of Moira’s shirts sloppily held together by a few middle buttons. She was speaking hushed Spanish while typing away on one of the suspended keyboards. The woman turned her head when they entered the room, and locked eyes with Angela. Her purple lips spread into a grin. She turned back to the screen before her, and spouted something else indiscernible before dissipating the holo screens and keyboards in a flash of glimmering pixels with a wave of her hand. 

“Hola.” The girl hopped off the couch, and fluffed out her purple tinted hair as she strutted over to Angela. “So this is the great Angela Ziegler...I’ve heard so much about you,” she purred. 

Angela felt the girl’s smoky stare boring holes through her. How could such a small woman wearing practically nothing make her feel so tiny and exposed? Angela fought back a shiver, and extended her right hand to the stranger, “It’s nice to meet you, er...” 

“Call me Sombra.” The woman nudged Angela’s hand closed with a fist, and bumped their knuckles together, flashing her a Cheshire grin. 

Angela smiled back, and fought to keep her heart from exploding as she felt Sombra’s gaze sweep over her, devouring her from head to toe. It took everything in her not to stare at the girl’s thick, toned thighs peeking out below the oversized shirt as Angela avoided the smoldering eye contact above. 

“Just water, Angela? I made a fresh pot of coffee.” Moira’s voice snapped Angela back to the present. 

“Coffee sounds wonderful.” The blonde looked up to see Moira making her way to the kitchen, abandoning her to flail and drown in her own awkwardness in front of some gorgeous, mystery woman she knew nothing about. _Great._

Sombra made her way back to the couch, and flopped down on the far end. The hint of a smile still played at her lips as she patted the space beside her, inviting Angela to join. Angela obliged. 

“You smoke, right? Down for a toke?” Sombra reach over to grab a bong and a grinder from the side table. The source of the smell... 

Angela breathed a nervous laugh, “Um...Sure? Maybe just a little... It’s been a while.” 

Sombra shot her a wink, and set to work loading the bowl. When she finished, she set the bong on the coffee table, and hummed to herself as she fluttered her fingers through the air. The living room lights began to slowly transition through a pattern of colors as the surround sound came to life with soft music, providing a soothing atmosphere. Angela watched Sombra’s hands intently, fascinated by how effortlessly she seemed to control the entire room with just a flick of her wrist. Angela had so many questions... 

Moira returned, handed Angela a bottle of water, and slid her a mug of coffee. She placed a glass and a bottle of Mezcal in front of Sombra before taking a seat to Angela’s other side with a bottle of whiskey, and mug of coffee for herself. Angela sipped her water and stared at the ceiling, utilizing every bit of self control she could muster to not turn and gawk at Sombra’s lusciously plump ass on full display directly next to her as the Latina bent over the arm of the couch in search of something. 

“Hey, Moira...” Before Sombra could finish, Moira tossed a lighter across the couch, nailing her in the asscheek with it. “ _Gracias._ ” Sombra sat upright, and gathered up the lighter and the bong. She took the first hit, and held it as she passed to Angela. Sombra exhaled through her nostrils, releasing a plume of smoke that danced and curled upward to lap at the ceiling. The blonde took a tentative hit, and continued the chain to Moira, who had just finished topping off her own coffee with a generous amount of whiskey. 

Angela cut herself off after two hits. She finally began to feel herself relax as she leaned back against the couch to finish her coffee and enjoy the casual chatter while Moira and Sombra finished up. 

“Sombra, there is a perfectly acceptable glass right in front of you.” 

Sombra shrugged, and otherwise ignored Moira’s hint as she wrapped her lips around the bottle of Mezcal, and took a few more swallows. “You only told me to behave myself, _Papi._ You never said anything about table manners.” 

Moira growled, “How many times do I have to tell you to _stop calling me that?_ ” 

Sombra snickered, pressed a kiss to her middle finger, and blew it at Moira with a wink, “You know you like it.” Bottle still in hand, she snatched a pack of smokes and the lighter off the table as she made her way to the balcony out back, sliding the glass door closed behind her. 

“She’s... charming.” Angela giggled. 

Moira rolled her eyes, and draped an arm over the back of the couch behind Angela, “If I didn’t have to work with her, I would have surely strangled her by now.” 

Angela hummed and playfully nudged Moira in the ribs with her elbow, “She kind of reminds me of someone else I know.” 

Moira frowned, “If you’re referring to me, I take offense to that. There’s no way I’m that stubborn...” 

Angela’s laugh warmed her cheeks to a delicate pink, “Oh yeah?” She looked up to see Moira pouting the slightest bit. An arm wrapped around Angela’s shoulder, and pulled her closer. Angela sighed happily and laid her head against Moira’s chest, “So are you two...” 

“A _thing?_ Heavens no,” Moira interrupted, ”Strictly physical.” She trailed her fingertips idly down Angela’s arm. Angela pressed her thighs together to suppress the ache between her legs as Moira’s fingernails raked over her shoulder and up her neck. “Angela,” Moira pulled the blonde up by the chin to face her. Angela gazed up at her through her lashes, bottom lip trapped between her teeth. “Are you okay with this?” Moira scanned her carefully, looking for any sign of hesitation. 

Angela nodded and clenched Moira’s shirt in her fist, “I... I’m open to new experiences. I trust you.” 

The corner of Moira’s mouth tugged into a bemused smirk. She pulled Angela into a heated kiss as the blonde hastily unbuttoned Moira’s shirt to slip her hands inside. Moira ran her hands up Angela’s back beneath her shirt, and broke the kiss to pull it over her head, and toss it aside. Moira pulled Angela up, and turned her around to straddle Moira’s lap, her back to the red-head. She unclasped Angela’s bra and slid it off her shoulders as she laid kisses across her back. Angela leaned into her chest, reaching an arm up to wrap around Moira’s neck as she lifted her skirt to spread her legs wider, and ground her ass into Moira. 

“Dios, I’m gone for like, five minutes, and you start without me?” 

Angela opened her eyes with a surprised gasp, suddenly feeling Sombra’s hot, liquored breath at her throat. Sombra had returned, and was leaning over her, watching with dark eyes and a sly grin. Angela blushed, and bit her lip as she turned away in an attempt to hide her face. Sombra hummed low, amused, and leaned closer to swirl her tongue over one of Angela’s nipples before taking it into her mouth, eliciting a moan. She reached up to cup Angela’s other breast, rubbing a thumb over her stiffening peak. Moira leaned back, slid her hips forward, and wrapped a hand under Angela’s thigh. Her fingers drew a line up her panties, discovering the warmth seeping through. 

“Fuck, Ange. You’re soaked.” Moira groaned, nibbling at Angela’s ear as she pulled the blonde’s panties aside, and slid her fingers into her dripping heat. Angela shuddered with a moan, and bucked into Moira’s hand as Sombra kissed and sucked her way down to kneel between her legs. Moira slowly sank into her, reveling in Angela’s struggle to take her in. Heated breath, and a tongue brushed over her clit, and Angela cried out when Moira finally bottomed out in one hard thrust. 

Sombra wrapped an arm around Angela’s other thigh, pulling it over her shoulder as she pressed a hand below her stomach, adding pressure to Moira’s deep, steady thrusts. Angela reached her free hand down to lace her fingers through Sombra’s hair, tugging her closer. The Latina moaned, and latched onto her clit. Angela was quickly brought over the edge, and reduced to a quivering mess, mewling and pleading as Sombra and Moira made no attempt to stop until she desperately pried Sombra’s mouth away. Moira pulled another moan from the blonde as she reclaimed her fingers, and brought them to her own mouth to clean. 

Sombra lapped and sucked at Angela’s folds, drinking up her essence before lifting her head to shoot her a toothy grin. She leaned over Angela, and slid her tongue between the blonde’s parted lips. Angela groaned into the sloppy, open-mouthed kiss as Sombra made work of thoroughly coating her mouth in her own slick before pulling away. Angela panted and collapsed into Moira’s arms as she was spun around and cradled to her chest. Moira stroked Angela’s hair, and cleared the stray locks from her face, “Let’s take this to the bed.” 

Angela nodded, and wrapped her arms around Moira’s neck as she was lifted from the couch, and helped to her feet. Sombra led the way, skipping, and cheerfully swinging her floppy, oversized sleeves as she rounded the corner to the bedroom. Her fingers danced through the air overhead, seamlessly painting a continuation of the ambiance as she signaled the music and lights. 

She caught Angela watching, and smirked, “See something you like?” Fingertips trailed down her smudged purple lips, her throat, her chest. Sombra swayed her hips to the music, and unbuttoned her shirt as she ate up Angela’s mesmerized stare. She made a show of sliding it down her shoulders as she touched herself, fondling her breasts, and putting her pierced nipples on display. The shirt fell to the floor, and Sombra locked eyes with Angela as she bit her lip, and slowly turned her back to the blonde with a sensual rotation of her hips. Arms wrapped around Angela from behind, and guided her hands over Sombra’s back, up warm, soft flesh, and along the cold, ridged metal of her spinal augmentation. Angela gasped, and Moira chuckled, breath tickling her neck. 

Sombra smirked, and ground her ass into Angela before crawling onto the bed, and beckoning her forward with an index finger. Angela hastily peeled off her remaining clothes and followed, tackling Sombra to straddle the backside of her thighs. She gripped the Latina’s ass in both hands, digging her nails into tender flesh as she trailed a wet stripe up her spine with her tongue. A breathy moan escaped Sombra’s lips as she arched her ass into Angela. 

The blonde reached up to press a palm to Sombra’s shoulder, pinning her to the bed as she rubbed along dripping panties. She slid her hands beneath Sombra’s panties at her hips, guiding them down as she spattered sharp bites and feathery soft kisses over her back. Angela bit hard into the Latina’s asscheek, pulling a hoarse cry from her throat, and sucked a deep bruise before biting and sucking her way lower. The panties were removed with one final tug, and tossed across the room. 

Sombra’s inner thighs were painted with her own slick as Angela’s fingers languidly alternated between stroking her slit, and swirling over her swollen clit. Angela sat up, grabbed Sombra by the hips, and tugged the Latina upright to her knees. The blonde was soft and warm pressed to her back, hands groping and teasing her breasts before pushing Sombra forward to grip the headboard. Angela lowered herself to scatter bruises up and down Sombra’s thighs before laying on her back, and positioning her head between them. She pulled the Latina down by the hips, and buried a fervent tongue into her drooling pussy. Sombra bit back a whimper, and clenched her fists. Angela hummed, and darted her tongue in and out, drinking up Sombra’s nectar. 

The mattress dipped with a slight creak, and Moira was naked in the bed beside them. She pulled Angela away, despite her moan of protest, and leaned in to lick Sombra’s taste from her mouth, taking Angela’s lower lip between her teeth as she pulled away. The blonde panted and gazed up into Moira’s blown pupils with hazy eyes. Moira shot her a heart-melting smirk, and moved to lay between Angela’s legs. 

Angela wiggled back up to lay between Sombra’s thighs, and pulled her down to sit on her face. Sombra and Angela moaned in unison, heated mouths caressing clits as fingers dove and curled inside. Moira reached down to touch herself as she ate Angela out, and pumped a harsh rhythm that had Sombra’s pussy vibrating with Angela’s moans. Sombra used the headboard as leverage to thrust into Angela’s motions, crying out with each ram into her sweet spot. Angela wrapped an arm around Sombra’s thigh to hold her in place as she felt her hips stutter, and pussy clench. 

“Ah! _Fuck,_ don’t stop!” Sombra cried, gripping a handful of Angela’s hair, and fucking the blonde’s mouth as she came. Angela dug her nails into Sombra’s ass, and groaned as Sombra’s climax fueled her own. She came soon after, clenching her thighs around Moira’s head as she bucked and writhed. Moira let out a low moan, and held Angela down to ride out her waves as she finish herself off. 

Sombra flopped onto her back beside Angela, and stretched as she squeaked out a cat-like yawn, “Dammit, Blondie...That was nice. _Gracias_.” She kissed Angela’s cheek, and rolled off the bed. “Fuck, I'm starving! You guys want anything?” Sombra grabbed her shirt off the floor and threw it on, pulling her lighter and cigarettes out of the breast pocket. She lit a cigarette, holding it in her mouth as she poked around the floor in search of her panties. 

“I want you to get the hell out of here with that foul thing!” Moira hissed, and threw a pillow at Sombra. The Latina cackled and dodged it. 

After finally locating her panties, she scooped them up, and pulled them on. “Try not to miss me too much.” She pulled the cigarette from between her lips, and exhaled a cloud of smoke before blowing a kiss in their direction on her way out of the room. 

Moira sighed, and laid her head on Angela’s chest. The blonde hummed, and stroked Moira’s hair as she wrapped an arm around her, and dozed off. 

__________

Angela awoke to the warm, inviting smell of cinnamon and sugar. She opened her eyes to see a plate of fresh churros on the bedside table, and a folded note with _“Papi”_ scrawled on the front. Moira groaned from behind her, and reached over to grab the note. Angela eagerly helped herself to the sugary sticks while Moira read the note to herself. 

_”I had fun last night~ I hope you and Mami enjoy the snacks! Tell Angie to call me anytime ;) xoxo Sombra_

_P.S. Here’s that 'favor' you asked for.”_

Neatly taped inside was a small flash drive. Moira smirked, and pulled it free, discreetly stashing it under a pillow before crumpling the note. 

“What was that?” Angela asked around a mouthful. Moira smiled and pressed a kiss to Angela’s forehead on her way to grab a churro, “Nothing of interest.” 

Just video recordings of last night’s affair...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated ~


End file.
